


Harold's Secret

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, douchebag associates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has been getting harassed by his fellow associates about his (non-existent) relationship with Harvey. Only Harold doesn't join in. Mike comes to find that this is because Harold has a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold's Secret

As far days in Mike’s life went, this had been a pretty good one. Actually, it was a great one. He almost had to stop himself from telling everyone just how awesome he was as he walked back into the office after finalizing his settlement. Not only was it the biggest settlement he had ever gotten for a client, his opposing council, a guy who Harvey seemed to really respect, told him after words what a great job he had done and said he was going to call Harvey and tell him that. Nothing, not even all of the paperwork he had left, could bring him down now, except…

“So how many times did you have to blow Harvey to get that case?” Mike looked up from his desk to see Kyle surrounded by the other associates; all eyes on Mike, expecting to see Kyle thoroughly embarrass him. Only Harold was still sitting at his desk, pretending that he had no idea what was going on.

“None, I was too busy with your mom,” Mike quipped. He hated sinking to their level, but this wasn’t the first time he had gotten crap from the other associates. It wasn’t exactly a hard leap, considering how close Mike and Harvey were, but it wasn’t a creative one either.

Kyle just grunted.“Whatever, Ross. You must be sucking his dick to get cases like that.” All of the other associates chuckled, even though it was just the same joke.  
Mike was starting to get pissed off. He really didn’t care, or at least shouldn’t care, but he needed to get his work done. “I am Harvey’s associate, Kyle. And maybe I’m just a really good lawyer.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kyle replied, laughing as he walked off with the rest of the associates following him like little ducklings.

Honestly, all of the trouble the other associates gave Mike wouldn’t have been so bad if it were true. But he knew that Harvey would never think of him that way, and their taunting was another constant reminder of that fact. 

It took Mike a moment to realize that Harold was standing at his desk. When he realized that he had Mike’s attention, Harold bit his lip like he was trying to decide whether or not to say something, and then walked away. Mike shook his head. He knew he didn’t really need Harold to stand up for him. It was enough that there was a friendly associate who didn’t join in.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Mike finished his paperwork quickly and even had time to do some proofs for Louis. When it was time for him to leave, the other associates even invited him out for drinks with them. Mike was annoyed that they were suddenly acting like his friends like nothing had happened, but he knew that blowing them off would probably not help them like him more, so he left with them before he had a chance to say goodbye to Harvey. 

. . . 

Mike’s evening out with the other associates was actually turning out to be pretty fun. Even though he had only had about a half a beer while everyone else was completely wasted, he was still able to laugh with them. They were boasting about the kinds of cases they had just been working on, and when they finally got Mike to tell them how much he had just settled for, they all seemed really impressed. 

Everyone was laughing at some joke Mike just made about this awful judge when his phone started vibrating on the counter, saying that he had a text.  
“Aw, is that a booty call from Harvey, Ross?” Kyle asked.

Mike flushed. “No, it’s not Harv…” Mike looked down and saw that the text was in fact from Harvey, so he corrected himself, “No, he’s just reminding me that I need to be at work early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, right. We’re going to play pool now, join us if you don’t need to go sex up your boss.”

Mike stayed at the bar, staring at his bottle of beer. He wouldn’t mind being alone for a minute. Then Harold sat down on the stool next to him. Mike smiled. He wouldn’t mind being with Harold either. He was nice, and Mike usually enjoyed talking to him.

“I’m sorry about that.” Harold said quietly.

Mike looked at him, confused. “What? That wasn’t your fault” 

Harold sighed. “It’s just…it’s really not fair. Especially since I’m the one who…” Harold trailed off, obviously having just said something he didn’t mean to say.

“The one who what?” Mike probed.

“Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“What, Harold?”

Harold sighed again. He sat silent for a moment, and then said “I’ve been sleeping with Louis.”

“What?” Mike asked, startled. Harold blushed, and looked like he wished he hadn’t said anything. Mike felt bad. “I mean… I’m sorry, I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” Harold said sadly.

“No, Harold.” Mike was trying really hard to fix this. Harold was the only associate who was always nice to him. He just didn’t understand why such a nice kid would be with someone like Louis. “It’s just that he’s so…”

“I know,” Harold interrupted. “He’s seems kind of creepy, but he’s not really like that. He’s kind of romantic, actually.”

“I was going to say he’s always so condescending towards you,” Mike explained.

Harold thought about this for a second, then shrugged. “Yeah. I guess he doesn’t want to be accused of favoritism.”

“Oh.” Mike got that. At least he was the only associate working for Harvey. Everyone answered to Louis. “So you really like him, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Harold answered sheepishly.

“That’s really cool, Harold. I’m happy for you.” 

“Really?” Harold asked.

“Yeah.” And honestly he was. Harold was really cool, and Mike was glad that he had found someone whom he really cared for. And he was only a little bit jealous of that.

“Thanks. I’m really happy, too.”

. . .

A couple of hours later Mike found himself back at Pearson Hardman, sitting with Harvey in his office. Harvey had called him in because he realized that they had a contract they needed to go over before they met with the client the next morning. Mike probably would have been annoyed, since he had been enjoying talking to Harold, except the other associates had just come over trying to drag them to some crappy club, so he was glad to have an excuse not to go.

“Is something on your mind?” Harvey asked when he noticed Mike had not turned the page in about two minutes.

“Huh? No… I was just thinking about something I heard early. I found out that one of the associates is sleeping with a partner.” Mike answered.

“Really? Who?” Harvey asked, uncharacteristically interested in workplace gossip. Maybe it was just late.

“I can’t tell you. I don’t want him to get in trouble.”

“I bet it’s that Kyle douche. He seems like the kind of guy who would try to sleep his way up the ladder.”

Mike shook his head. “No, it’s not him. And it’s not like that. I think he really cares for him. Actually, I think they really care for each other.”

“Huh,” was Harvey’s only response. 

They sat quietly for the next few minutes reading, until Mike asked “Would you ever do something like that? Risk your job for a relationship?”

Harvey laughed. “I kind of did, remember.”

Mike tried not to blush. He didn’t mean it like that. “Yeah, but that was different. You just didn’t want to have to work with some Harvard douche. But do you think it’s worth it, putting your job at risk for someone you love?”

“If it’s for the right person, yeah,” Harvey answered.

Mike was shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, especially if you already share some big secret with them.”

“But how do you know they share some big secret…?” Mike started. Then he realized what Harvey meant. “Oh, you’re not talking about them anymore.”

“No, I’m not.” Harvey said. Mike suddenly realized that Harvey was no longer sitting across the room from him, but was now standing right next to him. “What about you?” he asked. “Would you ever consider dating your boss?”

“Depends.” Mike answered, standing up so that he was inches away from Harvey. “If it was the right person. If it was someone like you.”

“Good answer,” Harvey said as he grasped the back of Mike’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, standing and kissing in Harvey’s office, until Mike smiled and pulled out his phone.

“What, are you going to kiss and tell now?” Harvey asked.

Mike chuckled. “No. I just think I owe Harold a thank you.”


End file.
